Jellal Fernandes
Summary Jellal Fernandes (ジェラール・フェルナンデス Jerāru Ferunandesu) is a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet. Before he lost his own memory, he was a Dark Mage who desperately sought to revive Zeref via the R-System. Jellal served as the main antagonist of the Tower of Heaven arc and is currently a member and leader of Crime Sorcière. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | High 7-C, 7-B. | Unknown after the second timeskip. Name: Jellal "Gerard" Fernandes Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: '''Male '''Age: 27 Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: Magic, Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and reflexes; His Heavenly Body Magic allows him to manipulate the energy of stars from his body and use this against his opponents; Darkness Magic; Four Elements; Telekinesis; Telepathy; Expert Swordsmanship; Binding Magic, Self Destruction, Magic Staves Abilities (Attack Reflection and Magical Beam), Can create Thought Projection Attack Potency: Large Town Level '(comparable to DF Natsu) '| Large Town Level with standard attacks City level '''with Sema' and possibly with Grand Chariot (Ablation did occur, which would mean that the upper level of the calculation is correct.) 'Speed:' '''Hypersonic+ | '''At least '''Hypersonic+' with Meteor (speedblized Racer and Cobra), likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ+ | Class TJ Durability: Large Town level | Large Town Level Stamina: Very high; Was able to help Natsu Dragneel enter Dragon Force despite recently casting a Self-Destruction Spell on himself, something which greatly weakened him Range: '''Several hundred meters with offensive abilities, several hundreds of kilometers with Thought Projection '''Standard Equipment: Magic Staves (formerly) Intelligence: Jellal is a smart, cunning and resourceful individual who displayed particular skill in deception, having been capable of fooling both Erza Scarlet and the entirety of the Magic Council, even managing to become a member himself. He has shown himself capable of creating clever schemes and planning ahead, being the schemer of the plan to revive Zeref, whom he believed dead, and tricking the Council into unintentionally working for him and launching an Etherion. Weakness: '''Nothing notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Heavenly Body Magic' (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Jellal generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Jellal has shown tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic. * Meteor (流星, ミーティア, Mītia): Jellal's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed, Jellal assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. Jellal wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this particular spell. During Jellal's battle with Jura Neekis, the speed granted to him by Meteor amazed even Jet, a Mage specializing in speed-enhancing Magic. * Grand Chariot (七星剣, グランシャリオ, Guran Shario) : While in the air, Jellal places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals that of an actual meteor. * Altairis (暗黒の楽園, アルテアリス, Arutearisu): Jellal crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size (inside are small white lights, giving it an appearance similar to that of the night sky), before unleashing it towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity capable of crushing everything in Jellal's path. This spell was used when Simon saved Erza. * True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema ' (真・天体魔法　星崩し ''Shin Tentai Mahō Sēma): An attack in which Jellal bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above Jellal to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. This spell was used to defeat the 4 members of Oracion Seis. * '''Heavenly Beams: A spell in which Jellal releases several powerful beams from his hands towards his opponent, causing great damage. * Heavenly Blast: A spell in which Jellal closes his fist, except for two fingers and swipes them backwards; a large sphere of Heavenly Body Magic appears and rushes towards his target. (Unnamed) * Heaven Palm: A spell in which Jellal grabs his arm with his other hand, and straightens his palm; a ball of Heavenly Magic appears in his palm, which then is shot at the target, pushing them away as if it were an invisible wall. * Heaven Breakdown: A spell in which Jellal swipes his hand, causing the ground in front of him to break, making everything on top of it fall. * Heavenly Arrows: A spell in which Jellal swipes his hands, releasing several arrows of light towards his target. Heavenly_Beams.gif|Heavenly Beams Heavenly_Blast.gif|Heavenly Blast Heaven-Palm.gif|Heaven Palm Heaven_Breakdown.gif|Heaven Breakdown Heavenly_Arrows.gif|Heavenly Arrows '-Thought Projection' (思念体 Shinentai): Jellal is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself, and is very skilled at doing so, having been able to fool the Magic Council into believing that his projection was actually a separate being from him, and managing to grant it membership to both the Magic Council and the Ten Wizard Saints. His projection is also able to don an attire different from Jellal's own. '-Darkness Magic' (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Jellal, due to his "possession" at the hands of "Zeref", is an expert in the usage of Darkness Magic. He was shown using almost exclusively this form of Magic for all of his fight with Erza, in which he proved himself capable of creating the ghostly entities characteristic of this form of Magic, using them to both hit and immobilize the woman with great skill. In addition, as a child, he could employ Darkness Magic in other, more unusual ways. * Dark Grab: Jellal moves his hands towards the opponent, far away from him. This will prompt a pair of strong, dark-colored arms to appear from a nearby surface and grab the opponent, immobilizing or choking them according to the movements performed by Jellal himself, who, after grabbing the target, is capable of controlling the spell with a single hand. In the anime, the spell instead takes the form of a large amount of red glyphs, which surround the opponent, swirling around them and then grabbing them. Such glyphs can also be used to lift the target in the air and bring them to Jellal. * Darkness Cage: Jellal creates a sphere of Darkness Magic in his hand, before firing it at his target, releasing several ghosts that wrap around the them, restraining their movement. In the anime, Jellal instead crushes a different-looking sphere in his hand, summoning several small masses of Darkness Magic which then grow and come together to create a sphere around the target, restraining their movement and dealing pain. * Dark Vanish: A spell in which the target seemingly implodes from the inside, or is, in any case, forced to vanish through unknown means, leaving only the clothes behind. * Dark Mass: Jellal creates a dark sphere that expands until it transitions into multiple tentacle-like entities that rush towards the target, and upon contact, spontaneously erupts. Within, the dark sphere appears to feature the face of Ksitigarbha. * Ghost Fireworks: Jellal extends his arm and releases a flurry of ghosts towards his opponents. They seem to be alive as when Erza Scarlet cut them, they shed blood. Vanish.gif|Dark Vanish Dark_Mass.gif|Dark Mass Ghost Fireworks.gif|Ghost Fireworks '-Fire Magic' (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Jellal is able to use Fire Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control fire. His mastery over this magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. * Flame of Rebuke (咎の炎 Toga no Honō): This spell, when released, creates golden flames in Jellal's palm, which he gave to Natsu to consume in order to defeat Zero. By eating them, Natsu entered Dragon Force, describing the feeling of consuming the flames as being similar to "eating Etherion", implying the spell to be incredibly powerful. According to Jellal, creating these flames uses up virtually all of his Magic. '-Earth Magic' (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Jellal is able to use Earth Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control earth. His mastery over this magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. '-Water Magic' (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Jellal is able to use Water Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control water. His mastery over this magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. '-Wind Magic' (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): Jellal is able to use Wind Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control wind. His mastery over this magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own. '-Abyss Break' (煉獄砕破 アビスブレイク Abisu Bureiku): An extremely powerful spell which employs four different types of elemental Magic (Fire Magic, Earth Magic, Water Magic and Wind Magic) to attack the opponent. '-Bind Snake' (拘束の蛇 Kōsoku no Hebi): This spell appears in the form of a snake tattoo. The snake winds its way around the target's body, tightening and restricting movement. Jellal used this on Erza to immobilize her for the sacrifice ceremony to revive Zeref. ''-''Self-Destruction Spell'' (自律崩壊魔法陣 ''Jiritsu Hōkai Mahōjin): ' An extremely complex spell which Jellal used in an attempt to destroy Nirvana and commit suicide. Without knowledge of its cancellation code, it cannot be dispelled. However, the spell's creator and the one who taught it to Jellal, Brain, was able to dispel this Magic without any need for the code. Jellal prepares Abyss Break.jpg|Jellal Prepares Abss Break Bind_Snake.gif|Bind Snake Self destruct spell on Jellal.jpg|Jellal's Self Destruction Spell '-Telekinesis: Jellal has shown the ability to move objects around in the air without touching them, being capable of doing so even through his Thought Projection, Siegrain, making a book he was reading float back to its place on the bookshelf. Offensively, Jellal has proven himself capable of moving a target around in any desired manner. By moving his hand in the direction he wants it to move, he blows the target away as if he were hitting them. This will seemingly produce an invisible, powerful blunt attack to strike the target; an attack which is strong enough to kill opponents, causing their blood to spill out. '-Telepathy' (念話, テレパシー, Terepashī): Jellal has shown the ability to be able to communicate telepathically with others, disallowing any "jacking" of his communication to occur. '-Magic Staves': While disguised as Mystogan, Jellal is shown to be able to use the same Magic as his Edolas counterpart. * Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song ' (五重魔法陣 御神楽, ''Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura): Jellal creates several Magic circles covered in runes above his opponent, which release a concentrated beam of Magic Power that damages the enemy. * '''Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water (三重魔法陣 鏡水, Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui): Jellal uses several Magic staves to cast a Magic circle that can reflect spells back at their caster. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 7 Category:Orphans Category:Magic Users Category:Leaders